kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Nice
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Nice & Amazing |Japanese (Katakana) = ナイスとアメイジング |Japanese (Romanized) = Naisu to ameijingu |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 044 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 044 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 044 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = March 04, 2017 |International = TBA |Previous = Great's Secret |Next = Yuto, Desparate Situation! }} is the fourty-fourth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on March 04, 2017 on TBS. Content Summary Wanda is delighted that his 2 friends have made it to Earth to help Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu. However, Yuto's Promin buddy Turbomin and Masato's Promin buddy Jetmin are both rebugged... Plot Sitting on a bench with Turbomin resting at Kirakira Central Park, Yuto was thinking about how Nice and Amazing arrive at Earth and how Mirai and Shuu became Kamiwaza Power-Shooters. Then, Mirai and Shuu came running up to see their friend Yuto. Yuto, Wanda and Turbomin do not notice that something is wrong with Mirai and Shuu and their Kamiwaza teammates. Mirai was having trouble with Amazing because at Kohinata Flower Shop, Mirai was getting a dog-bed prepared for Amazing who went to sleep in Mirai's bed instead, refused to eat what Mirai and her family were eating and digging out Mirai's clothes. Shuu was having trouble with Nice be he was worried that Nice might run around Shuu's bedroom and even pinch some of the trianglar-shaped steak pasties from Tateishi Battered Meat Store. Mirai and Shuu were still having a fight with their Kamiwaza teammates. Amazing then shouted at Wanda, making him think about himself as a kindergarden student. Wanda took out a microphone and began talking about what a Kamiwaza teammate properly does with their Kamiwaza Power-Shooter companions. Wanda introduces Nice and Amazing to to Masato, Yui, Nicole and Souma. Nicole imatates a Kamiwaza Power-Shooter, hoping that she'll be the next Kamiwaza Power-Shooter if she gets a Kamiwaza teammate of her own, while Souma shows a double-paged photo of him and Tora Imauma on the beach with 2 eels. Turbomin, Zuzumin and Jetmin were on a stroll. Wanda announces some free time as he and the others have lunch served by Burgemin, Sharimin and Mr. Tateishi. Turbomin, Jetmin and Zuzumin play around and even ride on the sushi stand's conveyer belt. Wanda then told Nice and that the he care for his teammate Shuu. Nice then tosses an octopus at Shuu. Mirai was about to give Amazing some lunch when Amazing jumped on Nicole's shoulder, Souma's shoulder and then Masato's shoulder. Amazing then brings in Mr. Tateishi, Ichiban-Hoshi Teru and Jii Yoda, despiting Mirai. Amazing has admired others and not Mirai. Zuzumin played with a hamster while Wanda got several others to get to know Amazing who realised something about Mirai. Burgemin gave Mirai 6 burgers. Nice jumped in and see Mr. Tateishi with the triangular steak bakes. That gave Yuto and Shuu the shock. Dressed up as a shinto-bride, Wanda wishes that Nice and Amazing should be friends with Shuu and Mirai. Suddenly, Bug-Katasumin appears, giving Wanda a fright. Yuto's Promin buddy Turbomin and Masato's Promin buddy Jetmin tried to stop her but they didn't when Bug-Katasumin kidnapped them. Yuto and Masato could not believe this. Then, the strange closet returned from nowhere and Bug-Katasumin threw Turbomin and Jetmin into it. Not seen, Turbomin and Jetmin found themselves at a warehouse, through the portal in the strange closet, and try to escape but Terara rebugs both of them. After that, Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin jump out from the closet. Bug-Turbomin made some sushi gain wheels and run away while Bug-Jetmin made some burgers fly. One of the burgers squirted ketchup at Nicole and Ichiban-Hoshi Teru. Then, several objects began to get covered in deep-fried batter. Wanda uses his Kamiwaza Searcher because another Bugmin is approching. He points it at the burger stand. Bug-Fatmin was revealed. Shuu explained about the word 'fat', as a noun, and he says the definition of it using Jishomin. Just then, Sharimin and Burgemin were kidnapped and were thrown into the strange closet. They came out as Bug-Sharimin and Bug-Burgemin. Then, Great came back and told the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters that Bug-Katasumin is doing well so they have to try and stop the rebugged Bugmins before it's too late. Using teleportation, Great and 3 of the Bugmins left while Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin run away. Nice and Amazing then remember the time when they made a Kamiwaza Power-Shot each for Mirai and Shuu when they were at the Wonder-Labs. Now, for Yuto, Masato and Wanda, Mirai and Shuu must work together with their teammates Nice and Amazing in order to confront Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin with their Promins. Mirai summons Railmin and Shuu summons Banemin. At Kirakira First Street, various more objects, including someone's false teeth were covered in deep-fried batter thanks to Bug-Fatmin. The deep-fried false teeth then went into the warehouse at the docks and attacked Terara, Megaga and Gigaga who were having their favourite desserts. Back at Kirakira First Street, Shuu goes after Bug-Jetmin. He summons Origamin and Copymin in order to stop Bug-Jetmin's burger-henchmen using the duplicated origami paper cranes. After his burger-henchmen were defeated, Bug-Jetmin was shocked and he flew away. Mirai goes after Bug-Turbomin. She summons Fukumin. Fukumin uses her Kamiwaza ability to transform both Mirai and Amazing into their magical girl selves. Bug-Turbomin stopped as he saw Mirai and Amazing. He sent his sushi-henchmen to attack them but Mirai summons Gauzemin in order to help her and Amazing stop the sushi with their ribbons. Shocked, Bug-Turbomin runs away. Thanks to Gauzemin, Mirai and Amazing have confronted Bug-Turbomin's sushi-henchmen. Bug-Fatmin wasn't happy so he left using teleportation. Shuu and Nice appeared next to Mirai and Amazing and notices that Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin are getting away so they followed them. Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin both try and go the other way but Yuto and Masato encountered them. Bug-Turbomin and Bug-Jetmin were surrounded and there no other way for then to escape. Yuto lets Masato borrow Chakkamin for the symphetic Promin. With help from Yuto, Masato fused Dancemin and Chakkamin throughout his Kamiwaza Shaker. Chacemin was summoned. Then, Chacemin uses his dancing flames to confront Bug-Jetmin and Bug-Turbomin. Bug-Jetmin and Bug-Turbomin began dodging Chancemin's dancing flames. Wanda thinks this is like fire-dancing the Hawaii. Bug-Jetmin and Bug-Turbomin kept on dodging the flames until Chancemin traps them in his firey cage. Thanking Mirai and Shuu and their Kamiwaza teammates, Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Turbomin while Masato recaptures and debugs Bug-Jetmin. Chancemin turns back into Chakkamin and Dancemin. They returned the Kirakira Central Park to summon back Turbomin and Jetmin. Mirai thanks Amazing for helping her and Shuu thanks Nice for helping him. The others congratulated them for helping Yuto and Masato get their Promin buddies back. With Yuto and Masato's Promin buddys returned to their owners, everything seems to be fine but the strange closet incident was not over yet when Zuzumin and the hamster warn them in a panic. More Promins have been rebugged. Up on top of a high building, Great was watching them. What the 4 Kamiwaza Power-Shooters do not notice that Jishomin, FukuminIn, Dancemin and Gauzemin have all been kidnapped by Bug-Katasumin and rebugged by the Bug Bites. At his diamension at the end on the episode, Don Bugdez was pleased even though that he only has Bug-Katasumin, Bug-Fatmin and the remaining Bugmins with him. Trivia In the episode * Mirai and Shuu were having trouble with their teammates Nice and Amazing. * Turbomin and Jetmin were rebugged by the Bug Bites. * Mirai and Amazing and Shuu and Nice work together to deal with the 2 Bugmin. * Getting Turbomin back, Yuto recaptures and debugs Bug-Turbomin. * Getting Jetmin back, Masato recaptures and debugs Bug-Jetmin. * A few more Promins have been rebugged. Background * This is the first episode Turbomin was rebugged in. * Prior to this episode, Yuto and his rival Masato have passed some of their Promins to Yuto's 2 friends Mirai and Shuu. * The strange closet incident continues in this episode. * Bug-Turbomin makes a return in this episode. * Mirai and Amazing's transformation makes a referance to Usagi and Chibiusa's transformation from the 'Sailor Moon' anime series. * This is the first episode where Masato uses his Kamiwaza Shaker to summon a symphetic Promin. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Mirai * Shuu * Nice * Amazing * Yui * Souma * Nicole * Mr. Tateishi * Ichiban-Hoshi Teru * Tora Imauma * Mr. Tateishi * Masato * Mighty * Great * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Don Bugdez Promins This episode's [[Kamiwaza Promin-Zu|'Kamiwaza Promin-Zu']] segment features: Sharimin * Turbomin (rebugged, Bug-Turbomin, debugged) * Jetmin (rebugged, Bug-Jetmin, debugged) * Jishomin (rebugged, Bug-Jishomin) * Zuzumin * Dancemin (rebugged, Bug-Dancemin) * Origamin * Sharimin (rebugged, Bug-Sharimin) * Burgemin (rebugged, Bug-Burgemin) * Copymin * Fukumin (rebugged, Bug-Fukumin) * Gauzemin (rebugged, Bug-Gauzemin) * Fatmin (Bug-Fatmin) * Katasumin (Bug-Katasumin) * Railmin * Banemin * Cameos of a few number of rebugged Bugmins Bugmins debugged * Turbomin * Jetmin (Masato) Promins summoned * Railmin (Mirai) * Banemin (Shuu) * Origamin (Shuu) * Copymin (Shuu) * Fukumin (Mirai) * Gauzemin (Mirai) Symphetic Promins * Chacemin (Chakkamin + Dancemin) (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 45: Yuto, Desparate Situation! 『カミワザ・ワンダ』3 11(土) 第45話「ユート、絶体絶命! 」予告【TBS】| Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes